Part 1: Beginnings
by FCSalem
Summary: This is the first story of my guardian and his antics as he learns what a guardian is and how to be one with the help of his ghost Zara and an eventual fireteam sometime down the line. I know it's not the greatest story, and that i'm not he best writer.
1. Chapter 1: Revival

**Author's Note: This is the first story I've written for public viewing. I'd very much appreciate critique on how to make future chapters better. I have to thank Hopeful/Bladedancer from Byf's discord server who helped me tremendously with this.**

 **Chapter 1 : Revival**

The first thing I heard was the crashing of the surf and a faint voice in my mind saying "Guardian? Guardian! Get up, we need to get moving now! The Fallen could be here any minute and the storm won't wait for you either!"

With that, my eyes flickered open and I slowly sat up and looked around at the bluff I was on, just catching a flicker of movement in the corner of my eye before something that looked like an orb floated in front of me. I had to rub my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing something that wasn't actually there only to find that nothing changed. "The hell?" I muttered as I pushed myself off the ground.

"I'll answer all your questions later, we need to get into cover now!" the thing said before disappearing, leaving me even more confused than before.

"I'm still here and I can direct you to a nearby cave" the thing said in my mind.

My only response was a very noticeable increase in my breathing and heartrate before I started following the directions of whatever it was to a cave just a bit farther up the hill. The moment I was far enough in the cave to stop feeling the wind I collapsed against a wall, breathing heavily and shaking slightly.

I watched as the orb fazed into existence in front of me and started scanning me with a blue light, ringing off a diagnosis as it went, it was at this point that I realized the voice was clearly female. "Increased heartrate, multiple abrasions due to branches, and nothing life threatening."

"wha-what are you?" I asked in confusion as my eyes darted around searching for anything that could be used as a weapon if needed.

"I'm a ghost. More accurately, I'm your ghost." She said as you floated from side to side, seeming to examine me. That barely explained anything. If anything, it confused me even more.

"Um…. What?"

She huffed in exasperation "I was created by the traveler to bring you back to life." I have no clue what this traveler thing is, but I guess it's good.

"But for what?"

"To protect the traveler and what's left of humanity of course." she said with more than a hint of exasperation.

"Next question."

"Shoot"

"You called me a guardian, I know what the word means, and I now know what I'm supposed to be protecting, but how do I do that?"

"You use the light of course."

"explain"

"The light is what brings guardians back and gives them their powers."

My head immediately swiveled to her at that and I help my hand out for her to land on "Powers? Like what?".

As she settled in my hand she started explaining "It all depends on your class, based on how you look id guess you're either a Hunter or Titan."

"2 questions." I said as I looked at her "1. What are Titan's and Hunter's, and 2. Do you have a name?"

"You want the short version or the long version to that first question? As for the second one, I don't have a name until you decide on one." She said

"I'll have to think of one then, and I think I'll go with the short version" I said with a small smile.

"Short version it is then. A Titan is a tank and a Hunter is a scout"

"Is there more?" I asked as I tilted my head slightly

"There's one more which is Warlock, but they're almost entirely scholars. Now I have a question for you, do you remember your name?"

I waited for the flash of lightning and the crash of thunder before responding. "Salem"

"Oooo nice name and good dramatic timing, I think I made a good choice." To which we both laughed.

"So, what are the, what was it you said, Fallen?"

"They're scavengers who're spread all over earth, they hunt and kill any humans and guardians they find." Well then.

"Sounds pretty bad."

"To be fair, I don't actually know if there are any fallen in this area, I just needed a way to get you away from the storm."

"Eh, that's fine. Though I think that storm is more than enough motivation." As if to prove my point, lightning flashed just outside the cave and the thunder rolled in.

"Anything else you want to know?"

"Why can't I remember anything?"

"I brought you back from the dead, no guardian can remember their past. You can look into it, but it's not encouraged."

"Alright then." I then looked down at what I was wearing to see a suit of cloth with light plates of Armor covering the vital areas. "Where do we go from here?"

"The Last City"

"And that is?"

"It's the last bastion of Humanity, and the home of the guardians."

"Well that'll have to wait until the storm passes for 1 and for 2, and I'm wondering why I didn't ask this sooner, where are we?"

"We're 40 or so miles north of old San Diego."

"Military or civilian airfields?"

"Several. There's the San Diego airport, NAS North island, and MCAS Miramar."

"Thought there'd be more."

"There is, but I've already been to them, I already know there's nothing left that we could use to get out of here."

"Maybe not, but there should at least be weapons, some supplies, and if we can't find something to use ourselves, radio towers strong enough to broadcast for a pickup."

"B-But that would attract the Fallen to the area they'd pull everything apart to find us."

"That's the risk we run if we can't find our own way out, understand?"

"I-I understand" Good, don't want her to see just how scared I am of that option.

"With that planned out, I have a name for you"

"What is it?"

"Zara"

She floats of my hand and quickly flies around the cave giggling before landing back in my hand "I love it"

I laugh quietly "And with that done and our plan worked out, I'm gonna sleep."

She floats back out of my hand and settles on my shoulder as I start to fall asleep.

 **Zara's POV**

I'd always heard the strange stories about ghosts finding their guardians, I'd always heard of the trouble they'd gotten in so soon after revival, but I never imagined how amazing it would be to finally find my own. Salem is so drastically different than I was expecting. I've never heard of any guardian talking that way about finding their own way out or risking capture so soon after revival. As I hovered around him, I wondered what the next days would bring, and how we were going to get to the Last City. All I knew was that I was exceedingly excited, I mean, I'd finally found him after 403 years. This is what I'm alive for, this is why I never game up when so many others did. This is the beginning of something new.

 **Author's Note: That concludes this chapter, thank you again to Hopeful/Bladedancer for all his help in making this so much better than it was originally.**


	2. Chapter 2: Scavengers

**Chapter 2 : Scavengers**

 **Salem's POV**

As I slowly woke up, I noticed that Zara was hovering around me and that I could faintly hear her voice in my mind, I don't know how I knew it was in my mind, I just did. I decided to try something and thought out to her "Morning Zara" to which she seems to jump slightly before landing in my hand.

"Morning Salem" Well, she sounds extremely happy.

"you ready to get going?"

"Yeah"

"Then let's go." I laugh for a moment as I watch her fly around me for a moment before flying to the entrance of the cave.

"Storm has calmed a lot, but its still strong enough that it could be trouble."

I look out at the storm "No, this is perfect. It'll lower visibility for anyone or thing else and I'm gonna take a guess and say that you can track motion in an area around us."

"fair enough" she said as she disappears

"That's something I never asked. Where are you when you do that?"

"I fazed into your armor, it lets me directly interact with it and gives other benefits. And there's one more part of your armor I haven't brought out for you yet."

"Um, alright then" I watch as a helmet appears on the ground next to me and quickly put it on.

"Top left is your IFF/Motion tracker, bottom left is your ammo and weapons once we find some. First stop Miramar, follow the marker."

"Perfect, but let's stop somewhere and get some rations first. Can you redirect the marker to the nearest military installation, if we're lucky that should fix the weapon problem as well."

"Roger." Oh yeah, she's loving every minute of this

I sprinted towards the marker, occasionally catching flickers of movement and Fallen IFF tags on the periphery of the tracker as I ran, trying to find my limit.

After a good 15-20 minutes of running, she spoke again "We're coming up on the base Salem."

"Good to hear, let's check it out. Can you increase the range of the tracker and start scanning for anything still completely sealed?"

"I can start scanning for the sealed stuff, but I can't increase the range of the tracker without better gear. I was lucky enough to find enough to get a tracker in that junk."

"Fair enough, start scanning. I don't want to be here for long, this place gives me the creeps"

"Get me to a console in the command center and I can find it a lot faster."

"Got it, can you pull some music while you're connected? I'm willing to bet it'll be pretty boring going the rest of the way to the airfields." I snap as an idea comes to mind "Check the security camera's if they're working for any vehicles which we could get running pretty quickly."

"Got it and got it, doubt there'll be any repairable vehicles though"

"You never know." As she sifts through the mainframe I push some boxes around the room to block doors, leaving one open.

"Good news, we've got 2 crates that're still sealed, plus a possible third that may still have stuff in it. No luck on vehicles though."

"Damn, oh well, it was a long shot anyway." I waited for Zara to Faze again before pushing through the door. "where are the crates?"

"The third is in the Armory, more of a sealed locker than a crate, the other two are in one of the secondary warehouses."

"Which is closest?"

"They're all about equal."

"Armory first then, I don't like going around unarmed."

"Marked, lets see what else I can find in these pictures."

As I walked towards the armory I head a rumbling in the distance. "Z? What's that sound?"

"Huh?" then she heard the sound "Crap, get under cover. They're moving a ketch through, and there's always skiff's with a ketch." That doesn't sound good, but this isn't the time to ask further questions

"Shit" I threw all caution to the wind and sprinted for the armory, just making it inside and closing the door as the ketch flew over and the skiff's landed troops in multiple places around the compound.

"That's a good description of my thoughts." Wow, she sounds completely terrified.

As I stood in front of the locker I noticed that it had a faded nameplate on it that said Lieutenant Luciel USN, completely ignoring that I pulled open the locker to find a MK-12 SPR, an M1911 , 2 dozen loaded magazines, half of which had red tape around the bottom and the other half of which had dark blue tape around the bottom, multiple cans of extra ammo, a bag of gear, and a stack of pictures which I instinctively tossed into the bag to look at later. "Anything you can do about the ammo cans Z?" I watched her fly around in a panic for a moment before whistling which caught her attention.

"Y-Yeah?" Yeah, she's definitely terrified.

"Come here Zara." I waited until she came over and landed on my hand before pulling my helmet off and holding her up to eye level. "We will make it through this, got it? I won't let them get anywhere near you. But I need you to do something about these ammo cans if you can. If you can't my only other option is to do something to destroy them or hide them."

 **Zara's POV**

As I looked up at Salem, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was very different about him. This was not the same person I brought back yesterday. This was nowhere near the same person that was confused and struggling with being alive again. This was someone who would kill anyone without hesitation. I was still terrified of course, but nowhere near as much as before. There was something reassuring in his voice and a fire in his eyes that showed he was very protective and meant it when he said he wouldn't let them near me. At the same time, it was clear he knew how to use the rifle slung over his shoulder and the KA-BAR knife/sheath combo that was duct taped to his left forearm. Suddenly, the Fallen didn't seem like such a threat. I'd always been afraid of the Fallen when I was looking for my guardian, I'd heard what they'd done to some ghosts they'd captured. But I wasn't afraid of them with Salem around. He was reassuring in a way that I knew we'd make it through this without a scratch. This was going to be interesting, and I wanted to know what he had planned.

 **Salem's POV**

"Can you hack into one of the speakers and draw the fallen into one area?"

"Yeah, but why? Wouldn't it be easier to kill them if they're all spread out and can't support each other?"

"Maybe, but the only way to make sure we get all of them is if they're all in one area." I pulled a pair of frag grenades out of the bag while slipping my helmet back on.

"I'll give you the signal when to start playing something." Once we were outside, I ran towards a crumbling building and started sticking charges from the bag in any nook I could find before moving to another building and climbing to the roof.

"Watch out, there's one coming onto the roof!"

"Roger." I slipped behind the dreg once it got up and while covering its mouth, slit its throat.

"Nice kill"

"Danke meine freundin"

"Where'd that come from?"

"No clue, didn't even know I knew german."

"Well alright then."

"Let's get this party started Zara. Turn on the speakers."

 **Zara's POV**

As he said that I had the speakers around the crumbling building start playing "Fortunate Son" by Creedence Clearwater Revival. We immediately heard the screeches of Fallen as they ran towards the noise. I could hear Salem laugh quietly for a moment before starting to hum along with the song. "Amazing choice Z, if they don't understand the implication at least vaguely then I'll be amazed."

"I grabbed anything and everything I could. On the bright side, music got much better after the 21st century. Though I do like this."

We watched for a few minutes as the fallen clustered near the building, looking for us until I saw Salem raise a trigger up to the helmet cam which I'd instinctively set to record the moment we'd entered the compound. As he flipped the cover off the button, I realized what he'd been doing while I was getting the speakers set up. "How much did you use Salem?"

"Enough"

He pressed the button the moment the song ended, and the building exploded outwards, catching all but 4 of the Fallen inside the blast and debris radius of the building as it collapsed. The moment that was done he tossed the detonator back in the bag and unslung the rifle. Sadly, the 4 Fallen the survived mostly unharmed were a pair of Captains and a pair of Vandals. I watched as he loaded one of the clips with red tape at the bottom and took careful aim, followed several loud cracks as he fired, along with faintly hearing him count off the rounds as he fired, I thought to myself "What does that tape signify?". When the smoke cleared, both Vandals and one of the Captains were dead, and the remaining one was missing both of his lower arms and one of his legs.

I snickered when I heard Salem say "Aww, not a perfect score this time". From there we went back to ground level and finished off anything that looked like it could be living. But Salem surprised me by stopping at the captain and saying "Good try, but never underestimate the value of planning." Then he executed him with the 1911.


	3. Chapter 3: The Trip

**Chapter 3 : The trip**

 **Salem's POV**

As I holstered the 1911, I chuckled. I could feel through some bond, need to ask Zara about that later, that her jaw dropped as I looked around at the carnage. It felt like Id known how to use that rifle the moment I picked it up. "Hey Z?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Hack into the com tower and broadcast a low power message that'll ping any other guardians within 75 miles."

"That'll tell the fallen where we are though."

"when they find the mess I made, that won't matter. So, we may as well warn any other guardians around and ask them to pass us aerial recon on Diego if they can't otherwise help us."

"okay, fair enough."

I shifted the strap of the rifle so that it was properly seated and then began jogging towards a long row of warehouses. "And mark the two crates for me so that I can check them out."

"Already done, starting up the tower now."

"Thanks Z" I sprinted towards the first warehouse, finding the crate there held MRE's. Lots and lots of MRE's. Well this solves the food problem, water is gonna be harder to come by if we're out here too long though.

"Question Salem."

"yeah?"

"what does the tape on the magazines mean?"

"based on the effects, I'm gonna guess that the red means explosive and that blue means armor piercing. Now I have a question for you."

"what is it?"

"I keep hearing your voice in my mind, how does that work?"

"Ah, the guardian ghost bond. It's a bond between well, a guardian and their ghost. It means that we can communicate without actually talking and that I can revive you."

"I didn't know that you could revive me more."

"Oh yeah, I guess I didn't tell you that. Sorry."

"No problem Little Light."

"Don't call me that."

I laughed and jogged down the line to the second to last warehouse and pushed open the doors. This one had a completely different feel than the other one, it was dark and much dustier. It looked like it was more of a personal possession storage than asset storage. Pushing through the uneasy feeling I had I went to the marked crate. This definitely isn't what I was expecting what she meant when she said crate. This was a shipping container, big enough for a lot of stuff or a small vehicle. when I pushed it open, I noticed several things, while there wasn't a small vehicle, there were almost all the parts for some vehicle. Perfect, I'll just fix one up as best I can "Z, use the cameras and find the best surviving hummer in the compound. I think we're gonna be getting out of here faster than expected."

 **Zara's POV**

"Why? There aren't any working ones." Then I saw all the parts in the crate. I get what you're trying Salem, let's just hope it work. "Scratch what I said. There's a good enough one at the north west corner of the base. Have fun pushing it back here, I'll get the message prepped."

"One other thing Zara triple the range. No reason to cut it short when we can get out of here faster."

Well that's another thing I wasn't expecting him to thing of. "Done. Any specific message you want me to pass on?"

"Guardian Salem and Ghost Zara are active and requesting help finding working exfil craft in Old San Diego. Any and all help welcome."

"Got it, message ready to send on your signal."

"Then I guess it's time I move that hummer here."

-20 minutes later-

"Holy crap, how did I manage to move that? I didn't think I actually could"

I giggled "Welcome to the world of being a guardian."

-another 30 minutes later-

"Wow, you got that done quickly."

"Thanks in no small part to you Zara."

"Eh, you could've done it without my help."

"Maybe, but at the very least it would've taken a hell of a lot longer."

 **Salem's POV**

As I closed the door to the shipping container after loading anything and everything I could possibly find a use for into the hummer, I noticed the name stenciled on the container "Lieutenant Luciel USN". Well, whoever that is I owe him a lot.

"Broadcast the message Z. We'll wait 5 minutes for any replies then we're getting out of here."

We got an almost immediate response.

"Salem, I've got a response from fireteam Beringer. They say they'll do a couple flyby's of North Island to ensure its clear of hostile craft then land there and dig in until we get there. They said that there's a couple semi serviceable F-227's that they were gonna attempt to grab on the way back."

"Pass them my thanks and tell them to expect company, I'm willing to bet the fallen picked up that transmission."

"Done. These people are crazy, they just responded with "What better way to test a new guardian than to drag everything we can here." This is gonna be a long day Salem."

"Aye, but what better way can you think of. The only way to really test someone is in the crucible of combat."

I got in the car and started it and was nearly at the gate when Zara shouted at me to stop. Then a voice crackled over the radio, it was extremely panicked. "This is Guardian Ari requesting assistance. I'm pinned down and running out of ammo. There's a walker firing on me." Then the transmission cut out.

"You get the location of that message Zara?"

"Yeah, we gonna go help her out?"

"yeah, relay it to Beringer and tell them that I'll be a few minutes late and that I'll be bringing an extra guest."

"Done, and I marked waypoints for you."

"Thanks, find some good music for me to play during these fights and pull up anything you can on Beringer and Guardian Ari."

"There's a bunch of stuff on Beringer, they're the ones who've be scouring the SoCal coast for anything useful. Not that they've found much, but they were the fireteam that killed the previous Kell of the House of Meran. Nothing on the other one though, must be a new guardian as well, though I haven't been to the city in a while."

"If that's so, then I think we'd better hurry."

"Yeah, few people can stand up to a walker and the ground forces with it."

"Think we should add some kills to our count while we're there? I did fix up the 40mm machine cannon on the roof."

I heard giggling "Yes, Yes we should."

"Connect it to the IFF system so that it doesn't lock onto her."

"Connected"

"Good, we're 4 minutes out." I Flipped a pair of switches that armed and activated the auto target on the cannon before activating the radio. "Guardian Ari, your ride is almost here…. And we're packing some heavy heat for the bastards. Take a few steps back and prepare for a quick escape."

I heard a crackle on the radio and the start of a response before the radio failed.

"Helmet cam on Z?"

"Been on since we entered the compound."

"Good, I'm gonna want to watch this stuff again."

As I rounded the next corner, I caught sight of a large 6 legged tank and several dozen fallen firing on a small building that looked like it was ready to crumble. I flipped the last switch and watched the chaingun go to town on the tank and a good number of the fallen. In my great wisdom, I decided to park on top of a good number of fallen before lunging across the cab and pushing the door open. As I slid back into the driver's seat, I caught sight of Ari running across the open ground, throwing what looked like a makeshift knife into the head of a Dreg before diving into the car and pulling the door closed. As soon as she was in, I floored it and pulled away, the chaingun still roaring overhead.

We rode in silence until reaching the northern edge of San Diego. "Z, ping Beringer. I want to see if they're ready and if not, how long it'll be until they are."

I saw Zara materialize and look at the other guardian "They say they're pinned down by a couple walkers and that the soonest they'll be ready is 7 hours, that's if they're not being fired upon. They're saying it could be well over a day at this rate."

Then I heard her speak "Beringer? Who's that?"

"Fireteam Beringer. They're our way out of this mess. They're fixing up some old craft currently."

"I suppose I should welcome you back to the world of the living."

"Thanks, I guess. Doesn't exactly feel like a blessing currently. Started getting shot at 10 minutes after I was brought back."

"If it makes you feel any better, I was brought back just over 2 days ago."

"Ah, its been 7 or 8 hours for me. Haven't even really been told much by my ghost."

"Then spend this time talking to it, we won't be at North Island for another hour and a half." I glanced over, noticing that she'd passed out in the short time it'd taken me to say that. That works too, I guess. "What do you think of her Z?"

"I think she got a raw deal. A 7 to 8 hour firefight so soon after revival? I don't want to imagine how that went."

"It didn't go great" That's a new voice, not gonna look because driving, but I'll assume that's her ghost. "First sniper round they fired hit her in the arm. Don't know enough to fix it and I don't want to make it worse on accident."

"Can you do anything to help Zara?"

"Afraid not, I don't have enough experience with it. We'll have to pass her to Beringer and deal with the Fallen ourselves. You haven't tapped your super yet but based on the things I've seen you do, I wouldn't be surprised if it did something special too."

I glanced at her ghost "What's her blood pressure at?"

"Fluctuating badly"

"Shit" I slammed on the brakes and skidded down a side street. I finally looked at Ari properly and noticed the mess of her upper left arm and side. "double shit." I jumped out and ran around, pulling open both the doors on the other side and moving her so that she was laying on the seat then glanced at her ghost "Armor plates off." They immediately disappeared, and I started wrapping her arm and torso with gauze I'd grabbed. When I was relatively sure she wasn't bleeding too heavily I jumped back in the driver's seat and sped off through the streets of San Diego, making sure to activate the autocannon again so that it'd take out any fallen dumb enough to take potshots at us.


	4. Chapter 4: Battle

**Chapter 4 : Battle**

We arrived at the airfield a half hour sooner than expected, running straight through a crapload of fallen as they slowly marched on the airfield. I skipped the car to a stop behind one of the derelict planes and immediately ran towards the group of 3 guardians hunkered down behind a low wall, occasionally returning fire. "What're we up against?"

A female hunter spoke up first "I like your style, shoot first, introductions later." She turned to a male titan "That's how you gotta act if you want to get to know me better Ryan."

I snickered at that before a female warlock spoke up. "Just ground troops now, walkers are moving up currently. We had to move back from our first positions. I've called in some air support from the vanguard, they'll be here in 15-20 minutes." I nodded. I have no clue what the vanguard is, and there's not enough time to ask.

"I've got one in the Hummer who's pretty badly injured, anything any of you can do about that?"

Instead of answering, the Warlock sprinted off towards where I'd parked. Suddenly the titan spoke "Don't worry, Vela's good with that stuff."

"I hope so. Let's talk more later. Z, hack the speakers and play the song."

I heard an approximation of an evil laugh filter across everyone's coms from her before Fortunate Son started playing. The fire immediately stopped, I peeked out to see the front ranks scrambling back. Something I'd had Zara do on our way back past the base was crank the output to maximum and send the clip of the song along with the explosion and firefight along any band the fallen used. "Perfect. Don't ask, just let me have my turn." I stood up and walked out in front of the barrier and towards the fallen ranks. As I walked, I reached for my spark as Zara had described, after a moment I felt a charge of electricity and grabbed it. Arc energy immediately began flowing along my armor and arcing to anything metal around me. I laughed quietly and pulled the knife strapped to my arm, the energy started flowing along its edge.

 **Ryan's POV**

As the song ended, the new guy vanished, only to reappear in the midst of the fallen, swinging his knife and punching others. Each hit was sending several fallen flying back or disintegrating into arc energy which arced to more enemies. "What the hell is this kid." Neither Maria nor I had any clue. As we watched even more fallen vanish, we heard another song start playing start playing. After a few minutes Vela ran back over and hunkered down with us.

"The hell is that music for?"

Neither of us answered. We just stood up and pointed at the new kid as he was now killing scores every few seconds with the electricity arcing to him and back at the enemies. We could tell from her body language that her jaw dropped. That was when we saw the first tank.

 **Salem's POV**

I saw the tank, but I didn't care. I was feeling the greatest I ever had, despite the exhaustion that was slowly starting to creep up with every swing and punch.

"Reach for another one Salem. Let's see what you can do."

I reached for another element and found nothing, but also something, and grabbed it. A directed shield of void energy appeared on my arm as the tank fired, blocking the round but pushing me back slightly.

'Hmm good, but stop for now Salem, you'll get another chance soon enough."

I laughed "Alright Zara." But instead of doing what she expected, I waited for the tank to fire again and used the force of the round exploding on the shield to launch me back towards the barrier. I stopped right in front of the barrier, dropped the shield and hopped over. As soon as I was over, I sat down against the barrier. "Zara?"

"Yeah?"

"Never let me do that again."

"No promises. It was pretty damn awesome."

"That it was." Then I passed out

 **Maria's POV**

We were all in shock over what we'd seen and wondering what to make of him. "U-Um ghost?"

"I do have a name you know."

"Zara then. What was that?"

"I have no clue, I just know I made a good choice and that I'm not gonna ask him to do that again for a while."

After a few minutes we became aware of two things, that the fallen were advancing again, much slower though and using several walkers as cover, and that the chain gun was going off constantly behind us as it fired at anything that got into its range and line of sight. Then we all split up to try and hold the fallen off as long as we could.

 **Salem's POV**

As I came too again, I heard the roar of the chain gun and could faintly smell the smoke from it. "Ugh. Never let me do that again unless its needed Zara."

"Well you got up faster than expected."

"We do have a fight to win, and as much as I'd like to sleep more, that takes priority."

"But you need sleep!"

"Later Z. What's the current situation."

"Everyone's almost out of ammo and the fallen are almost upon us."

"Sounds about correct. Patch me through to them and open up a side channel to the base's AI if there is one."

"What're you planning?"

"You'll see."

"I don't like the sound of that answer."

"Beringer, Grab Ari and bug out. I'll take care of this. See you at the city."

"Getting a faint handshake from an AI. Looks like he's mostly shut down aside from a few camera's and connections to one of the hangars."

"Which hangar."

"Third from the left."

I heard faint replies from the other guardians, mostly them saying they weren't gonna leave without me. "Plan won't work if you guys don't go now." They grumbled at that but eventually assented. Then I heard, what was his name? Tyler, I think? "You better make it back. Drinks are on me." Then I saw 3 ships lift off and quickly vanish. Good, now that they're gone this might work.

"Zara, drop a message into that AI's inbox that if he tries to stop us then we'll be back for him, signature Salem."

"You're really trying to start a fight with a golden age AI aren't you."

"Welcome to the way we're getting out of here. Take control of the warehouse and go repair whatever ship's in there. Then come pick me up once that's good to go."

"I won't leave you."

"Go Zara, I have a plan. I'll send you the coordinates to our meeting point. I'll draw the fallen off with me."

"NO!"

"Go Zara."

"I won't lose you!"

"Trust me Zara. This is the only way we're getting out of here."

I watched her give up, knowing it was a futile endeavor trying to fight me on this. "You better be there you ass."

"I'll be there." I watched Zara fly off to the hangar for a moment then popped up and took a few shots with my MK12 before sprinting to the Humvee. As I started the car, I spotted a ramp off to the side and floored it towards said ramp, launching off it and landing in the middle of the fallen army. All I could hear was the roar of the gun and the engine as I powered my way through them. I laughed at the insanity of my plan. Dragging what I assume is the entire house of Meran to The Boneyard in Arizona? This is gonna be fun. Then a voice with a thick german accent flickered over the radio "I will await your return Lieutenant." Oh shit. I didn't think that'd actually pull him from shutdown. But why call me Lieutenant? I'll think about that later. Then I heard the cannon stop, signifying that there were no more targets in range. "Let's see how long that lasts." Then I heard someone in the back seat innocently ask, "How long what lasts."

"…..Ari?"

"You didn't really think we'd all listen to you, did you?"

"I thought you were still out."

"No, Ceres took a leap of faith and helped Vela."

I sighed then turned on some music and followed I-8. After a while I heard her ask, "Why'd you want to do this alone?"

"I feel like I'm supposed to be working alone, like its ingrained in who I am, but I don't know why."

 **Ari's POV**

I don't know what to think of that. Its true he seems to be effective alone, but if he combined those skills with others then he'd be nearly unstoppable. I saw his helmet fly across the front of the cab and impact the door. "Maybe you need to take a leap of faith and trust someone."

"Maybe."

He sounds more distracted now. "So, what was your plan exactly?"

"Drag the fallen away so that Zara could repair whatever ship was in that hangar." The cannon began to roar again. "And based on that, I'd say its working." We watched as a pair of skiffs flew over us, one of them breaking apart and exploding before it could drop its troops from the fire. Then it abruptly stopped.

"Ceres. I need you to transmat ammo into the gun. There's a bunch of ammo cans in the back."

Ceres appeared and looked at me for a moment until I nodded, then the gun started roaring again until the second skiff exploded. We sat in silence for several hours until I saw him reach across the cabin and grab his helmet. "Get ready. We've got a half hour of time until the fallen catch up with us if I'm guessing correctly, and we'll need every minute to set up."

"But how?

"Any way you can." His helmet was on now and I still had yet to see what he actually looked like underneath it.

 **Author's Note: I know I'm not good at writing, but I'd like to get better. I would tremendously appreciate any critique though.**


	5. Chapter 5: Hunter's or Hunted?

**Chapter 5 : Hunter's or Hunted?**

 **Zara's POV**

The moment I entered the hangar I realized the gamble Salem had been making. This repair wasn't going to take too long. but based on the fact that this was probably a prototype, it'll take a while to get fully up and running. Then, I got a series of coordinates and started working on bringing the ship back to active service.

 **Salem's POV**

She shouldn't be here, but I'll be damned if I don't enjoy the company of someone, even if it will make it harder to fade into the background. After a few minutes I found a motorcycle. "I'll be back soon."

"Where're you going?"

"To set a bunch of traps."

"…and there's no way I can come?"

"Unless you know how to work with explosives, no."

"Best way to learn is to see how it's done."

"Not this time. I need to get things set up very quickly. Check the armory and see if there's anything we can use. I'll be back as soon as I can." I slung the bag over my shoulder and left before she could respond.

I drove straight into Tucson down the same way we'd come a few minutes earlier, planting charges on the largest buildings. After a little while I drove back and climbed the largest building at the end of the stretch until I could see the fallen slowly moving towards Tucson in the distance, a giant dust cloud in their wake.

 **Ari's POV**

Well, I see he didn't listen to what I said about a leap of faith. But there's no way I could stop him, and he knows that. I can tell he'll be the hunter out there, not the pray. "Where's the Armory Ceres?"

"Third building on the right. I need to connect to the mainframe there to run a better scan though."

"Then let's go." I ran towards the building and pushed on the door, only to find it locked. Damnit, of course its locked. I took a few steps back and then ran at the door, kicking it open. That, opened it, though it did leave it broken and unable to close again. "That close enough?"

"Yes." I watched Ceres appear and fly around the room until she found an intact computer terminal and started scanning it. "Do you know anything about Salem from talking to Zara?"

"No, Zara didn't say much about him, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't know a ton. He's an enigma currently."

"Damn."

Then I heard a low thrumming. No, I felt this more than heard it, it made everything vibrate. Then, a voice on the radio. "Ride's here Salem." That has to be Zara. I ran outside and stumbled to a stop when I saw the ship. It was nearly 400 feet long and covered in angular matte black plates. It looked like an old SR-71 Blackbird had been supersized and made fully space capable.

"Well. I guess Salem's gamble paid off."

Zara flew down and hovered in front of me. "What are you doing here? You were supposed to leave with Beringer." Oh shit. She sounds really angry.

"U-Um." I have absolutely no idea what I could say that would placate her.

"Where. Is. He!" Did her eye go red for a moment? No, it definitely did, that wasn't my imagination.

Then, we felt a massive shockwave wash over us and watched as several buildings crumbled in the distance.

 **Salem's POV**

 **-5 minutes earlier-**

As I watched the Fallen advance along the streets, I realized that the only way to stop them from following further was to kill their Kell. But where is he? He could be anywhere, but best guess, he's here. Keeping a direct eye on his forces. Well, the best way to get his attention would be to drop these buildings on his forces, but to get the full effect I need to wait a few more minutes. I need to drop the two buildings ahead of me onto the vanguard and the rear ones as far back as I can to cut as many off as possible. But where would he be. I know I want to send a message by fighting him face to face.

"If I were him, where would I be." Then I saw a large group of Fallen-modified golden age APC's. they looked like they'd been modified recently, and with them were what looked similar to pre-golden age IAV Stryker APC's. "Right there I'd assume."

I waited until they were about to pass the last pair of buildings I wired before holding the detonator up. "Hope you kept the camera rolling Zara, because there's no way I'm completely recreating this." Then I pressed it and felt the ground shake before the sound of the twin blasts reached me, shattering every window on their way up. I had to back away from the edge and grab the edge of an old vent to prevent being launched into the air by the force.

About a mile and a half away, another pair of buildings collapsed as well, blocking the way back. As soon as the dust had settled enough, I started popping AP rounds off at the APC's, trying to knock out the guns on them before they could get a good lock on where I was. This time, I failed. There were just too many of them and they started blowing chunks out of the building around me. In my infinite wisdom, I decided to stay where I was and continue firing until I got grazed by a pair of rounds. Then and only then, did I back up.

I could feel blood well up and slip down my left arm. Well scheiße, that hurts, but it could be much worse. Could've hit something vital.

 **Author's Note: I know this is a short chapter, but I decided to push it out now rather than letting it languish in word even longer while I write more. I've read your comments JSM, I'll go through and fix everything you pointed out when I have more time, though it could be a while since my college classes are starting soon.**


	6. Chapter 6: Fight

**Author's Note: The tone of this chapter jumps around a lot since I wrote it over several weeks, so that's why parts of it won't make complete sense or seem very confusing. And with that out of the way, enjoy.**

 **Chapter 6 : Fight**

 **Zara's POV**

As I looked at Ari and Ceres, I heard a trio of muted roars behind me and caught a glimpse of 3 lines before they were gone. "What are those?"

"I have no clue. I thought you had control of the ship?"

"Not entirely."

"Um… what? You don't?"

"Not everything, some things are still locked down. I prioritized propulsion and controls, not weapons and life systems. That way I could get here faster." Though I probably should've tried to unlock a few of them on the way here though.

"Shouldn't we be getting to Salem?"

"Yes, but why are you here rather than with him?"

"…. He told me to stay here and find anything we could use." Well she's very unhappy with that job.

"Then you should probably stay here and do that." I phased out of existence and flew off towards the rubble of the collapsed buildings before she could respond. You better have a good reason to have left her there Salem. If not, then we're gonna have a long talk.

I could faintly see contrails from whatever those things were, but they were will above me and quickly disappearing. They were a lot faster than me. I hope those things are friendly.

 **Salem's POV**

One moment I was leaning on a wall, and the next, I was on the ground and the wall was gone. "Well, that confirms that I need to get down from here." All I could think of was getting down, I actually dived down the old elevator shaft before grabbing the cable and swinging onto a floor, 8 levels down.

I could feel the building shake slightly each time the Fallen hit it and heard parts of floors above me collapse. "No, I need to get out of here period." There was a building across the street. I have a horrible idea.

 **Ari's POV**

All I could do was sigh as I walked up the ramp into the ship. "Looks like they don't want me around Ceres."

"And how do you know that?"

"Well look at how they both acted. Its kind of hard to ignore that part."

"And what about it? There's multiple ways to think about that."

"Like?"

"You remember what he said on the way here? That he feels like he has to work alone?"

"Somewhat."

"I think this is a manifestation of that. It's part of who he is to work alone, then he doesn't have to watch out for anyone else."

"But why couldn't he at least have taken me with him."

"Same reasoning, but there was also a time limit. If there was more time, then he probably would've."

I kept walking through the ship past closed and locked doors. "Maybe he would've, but we'll never know."

"Why not?"

"Because that's not what happened. That's never going to be what happened."

"…Correct."

Maybe I'm being too rough with her. I'll have to apologize later, but for now, where the hell am I. I am completely lost in this thing. HOW IS IT THIS BIG. IT DIDN'T LOOK ANYWHERE NEAR THIS LARGE FROM THE OUTSIDE.

 **Zara's POV**

As I finally neared the city, I could feel our link return in time to hear Salem say something about a horrible idea. "What horrible idea."

"Hey Zara. You'll see soon enough."

"Tell me now."

"No, because I don't want to think about this stupidity any longer. If I do, I'm going change my mind and that's not going to be good." Oh, this has to be a horrible idea.

 **Salem's POV**

I started sprinting towards the shattered windows and jumped when I reached the edge. I could feel time seem to slow down as I was flying through the air. I could see the masses of Fallen boiling up around the building, slowly climbing it. But I could also see an area near the middle of the mass that was more open with a massive Fallen in it looking up at me. Bingo, Kell spotted.

Then, as soon as I saw him, he was gone, replaced by the floor of a building. "Oh shit." I slammed into the ground, hard. As I rolled to a stop, I could feel something stab into my left arm. Well that's going to be bad. I could feel the blood flowing down, pooling beneath me. "How far out are you Zara?"

"5-10 minutes. Why?"

"I'm going to need a bit of help."

"What did you do?"

"Jumped from building to building…. Over the equivalent of a small army."

"You're crazy, you know that right?"

"Hey, at least it worked."

As I started to push myself up, I could feel whatever pierced me grate against the bone. Before I could push myself up any further there was an explosion outside and a wave of heat. Then, I passed out from blood loss.

Then I was awake again, but at the same time I wasn't. There was snow everywhere. How did I get here? No, figure that out later. As I stood up, I realized that I was quite a bit shorter and I wasn't bleeding. "Come on kid, we can't stay out here for much longer." The voice was gruff, but vaguely familiar. As I looked around, I saw a figure walking away from me. Then I was back in the building, but I wasn't alone anymore.

There were a pair of Vandals and a Captain in the room looking down at me. Then I realized I couldn't move. My hands were bound behind me. I could hear fires raging outside and the Fallen speaking to each other. Can't let them know I'm awake. Better time that ever to use that link. "You here Z?"

"Yeah, healed what I could. You landed on a very large shard of glass and its still in there. Fallen got here before I could get it out."

"Well at least I'm not bleeding out anymore, thanks."

"Welcome, now how are we going to get out of this predicament."

I laughed through the link. "Who said we were leaving right now."

"It'd be common sense, but knowing you, that'd be too easy. What do you have planned?" Oh yeah, she's not too happy, but this is gonna be fun.

"I was thinking that since their Kell is here, they'll take me to him. Why not take him out, then vanish?"

"And if they don't take you to him and just kill you?"

"They wouldn't risk it. A captive guardian is too big a prize if what you've said is right."

"Damnit, I was hoping you wouldn't remember that."

"Well I did, so buckle up. This is gonna be fun." There was no small amount of glee in my voice with that statement.

After a while the fallen started dragging me down to the ground floor of the building. Each time they swung me slightly I could feel the shard of glass grate against the bone, I had to bite my lip to keep from making a sound.

Eventually, they made it down to the ground floor. During that time the smell of seared flesh and burning oil had wafted into the building. Well that's a familiar smell, but where do I know it from?

I could hear Zara whisper something through our link. "What?"

"Napalm, and lots of it."

I had to stifle a laugh at that before I responded. "Smells like victory."

I could hear her laugh for a moment. "I suppose it does."

"Know what dropped it? I doubt the Fallen would napalm themselves."

"I think I have an idea, tell you when we're out of here."

"Better question, can you send a message through the fallen network?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I need Ari to be ready to go."

"Got it, I'll time it with your plan so that it doesn't raise too much attention."

"Good girl, and could you have her bring the jeep aboard?"

"Yeah"

I could feel the heat growing stronger as they carried me outside and to another building farther down the street. I only moved once I was dumped unceremoniously to the ground in front of the Kell.

This was the moment I'd been waiting for. As I looked up at him, I could see a name pop up above him that said Valkis, Kell of Meran. As I tensed my muscles for a moment, I could feel the bindings around my wrists stretch and start to break. Perfect, those'll break when I need them too.

The Kell started talking and I, of course, didn't understand a single word.

After a little while he stopped and looked at me like I was supposed to respond. "Am I supposed to know what he's saying Z?"

"Hey, don't ask me, I've got no idea either."

"Huh, alright then."

"So how long are we going to wait to kill them all?"

The Kell took my silence as an answer and picked me up by the neck. "About that long."

I tensed just enough that the bindings shattered and immediately pulled the shard of glass from my arm and drove it through the Kell's arm. And I return, I got thrown across the room. "You will not survive Guardian. You will burn for what you did, and we will continue to expand." His English was very broken and barely understandable.

All I could do was laugh "Burn? Burn? That's what you want to do to me?" While I couldn't stop laughing, I also felt a growing rage at this guy's pompous attitude, and especially his tone.

Burn.

That gives me an idea. This rage was like a, for lack of a better description, raging fire. So, what if I harnessed that? Well, time to find out.

I could feel the rage burning. And it felt amazing, but I also thought I could hear a hum of approval in the back of my mind.

I could feel something appear in my hands, but I was too busy counting the enemies in the room to look. 27, should be a fair fight. The moment I concentrated on a Dreg I appeared a foot from it and swung, burning it to cinders. In the split second I was paying attention to what I was holding during that swing, it looked like I was using a pair of short swords made completely of fire before I was on the other side of the room, killing a Captain.

The thought running through my mind was simple. Select, Hunt, Kill, Repeat. Like clockwork until there was only a pair of Vandals and the Kell. Throughout the entire fight I could faintly hear Zara talking in the background, but I couldn't make out any of the words.

I could feel my body urging me to hunt, urging me to continue dismembering this army, but I managed to get a handle on it before I lost myself again. There were exactly two dozen piles of ash and an assortment of dismembered body parts. Well… that was… fun. "Who's next?" The Vandals immediately tried to run but were cut down by the Kell. "You know that's a horrible way to inspire confidence, don't you?"

"I don't support cowards."

"Fair enough."

I let one of the blades go and it vanished, the other sword grew another foot and a half into a full sword. Perfect. "So how are we going to do this."

The reply was more growl than speech, but the meaning was clear enough. Over the internal helmet speakers, I could hear "This is war" by Thirty Seconds to Mars start to play. Thank you Zara. We ran at each other, and soon the constant clashing of blades drowned out any other noise. He was a lot stronger than me, so I let my instincts take over, because what better counter is there to a stronger opponent than your base instincts. So I attacked.

I could feel my perception of time slow down as we fought, each second taking longer and longer to pass. Neither of us gave ground until our blades locked together. No way I can keep this up for much longer, he's a lot stronger than me and weighs quite a bit more. Ding ding ding, that should work Salem. The moment he actually overpowered me, I made myself fall backwards faster and used the momentum that came with it to launch him over me and send myself rolling back onto my feet.

Only thing left to do was escape. Doesn't seem like something I'd usually do, but I was way outmatched, and I could feel exhaustion creeping on. So I ran, as fast as I could. Outside and above me there was a quartet of Skiff's, but they weren't alone, flying down the road straight towards me were a trio of wedge-shaped aircraft. As I ran, a bay door opened on each of them and a pair of missiles dropped out and ignited, launching it straight towards the group of Skiff's.

I had to stop and watch as the missiles screeched over me, shattering the Skiff's and killing anything inside them. Well, this is a fun day.

 **Ari's POV**

There was a banner hanging from the ceiling of the store room I was in that said "Ut Infernum Et Retro"

"What does that mean Ceres?"

"I'm… not sure. All I can tell you is that its Latin."

"Well shit."

"One moment, I'm getting a message from Zara, text only evidently."

"Anything important?"

"We're being told to bring the truck in and strap in."

I couldn't help but let out a derisive snort. "Of course we are."

"Hey could be worse. Don't take this the wrong way, but you need more training than he does."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence little light."

"Don't call me that."

"I'll stop when you inspire more confidence."

There was a sudden hiss of compressed air being released behind me. As I turned around, I nearly fell down a pit that wasn't there before. "Did you do that?"

"No, I haven't even tried to connect to the system yet. Give me a mo while I do."

I couldn't help but look down it. Then I realized it wasn't a pit, it was an elevator that went all the way to the ground. If Ceres didn't do that, then who did? It was silent for another 5 minutes as she floated around, scanning computer terminals before I had to ask, "You in?"

"I-I can't get in. The encryption is changing faster that I can crack it. The only area I can access is navigation, and all I can do there is input coordinates. No control over propulsion or anything else." She was jetting around even faster, almost in a panic.

"Then I think we're either not alone here or Zara did this." This is the first time she hasn't been able to crack something isn't it?

"It's a possibility, but I doubt that she did it. This is golden age encryption, not one that we use. Its much more sophisticated and random."

"Until we have proof, let's just assume Zara did it."

"Fair enough. We've got bigger thing to worry about for now, so let's stop standing around and get the car in. Then we can go do a comprehensive sweep of the ship."

I had to laugh "Yes, those 4 rounds are definitely going to be enough." Well she's more calm now. I think?

"Then let's hope we don't find anything."

"How likely is that given our luck?"

"Good point, but on the other hand we have had more good luck than bad."

 **Salem's POV**

I will admit, I'm a little annoyed at how long it took me to realize that I'd left my weapons behind. Not that I actually knew where they were anyway, but still. I was over halfway back to the ship before I noticed that the only weapon I had on me was my knife.

Well shit, I really liked those. looks like I'll have to find more somewhere. "How far did you park from the base?"

"Right in the middle of it."

"You know what, I'm not gonna question why."

"What? I wanted to pick you up and get out of here fast. I didn't expect you to go and FIGHT THEM!"

I had to laugh. "Probably something to get used too then."

Zara immediately flew up to eye level. "I really don't want too. Is there any way I can convince you to not do that?"

"As far as I know? Not currently, but maybe one day."

Then, a shot rang out from behind me and flashed over my shoulder, nearly hitting both Zara and I. "Yeah, no. Not taking that risk."

"Whaa?" Zara was frozen in front of me. There was a voice in the back of my mind that said "Snipers, don't think Salem, just act."

I did the first thing that came to mind and grabbed her then started running as fast as I could, making little hops to either side to throw off other shots. Several more shots landed just too either side before there was an explosion behind me. I could feel the heat and see the smoke billow out behind me out of the corners of my eyes.

There was a momentary roar above me and then it was silent.

"You okay Z?"

"I would be better if you'd let go of me."

"For now? No, I'm not going to run the risk of you almost getting hit again."

There was a lot of grumbling at that, but no complaints. Then faintly, I heard "Thank you."

"No, don't thank me. I'm the reason you nearly got hit."

"Regardless, thank you."

It was silent until we reached the base and I saw the ship, whereupon I let Zara go. "Well, I guess my gamble paid off." Near the front, printed in large block letters was the name, Alaska.

"Oh definitely, shall we go aboard? Dust off is in 3."

I couldn't help but feel slightly giddy as I walked up the ramp. "Anything I should know about this?"

"A few things, but I'll let her explain them."

My head snapped in Zara's direction. "Her?"

"The ships AI. We had a long chat on the way here and she's agreed to help us specifically, on the condition that she's allowed to do a blood and other tests."

"Um… why?"

"I have absolutely no idea. Maybe it's to find out who you are?"

"That would make sense, but what could she realistically learn from that?"

"Quite a bit actually, but it's a mute-point, she does the blood tests and you get help from her."

I was silent for a moment before replying. "It's watching and listening to us right now isn't it."

There was a laugh and a flicker of movement in my peripheral vision. "Of course, I am part of the ship after all." There was a vague human figure walking around us in circles.

Now that I think of it where is Ari? "if you don't mind, I'd like to lift off before the Fallen get here."

There was a laugh at that. "We did the moment the door closed."

Well, I definitely didn't know that. "Engines must be pretty quiet."

"Not especially, you've just been too busy to notice."

Damnit, it's right. I couldn't hear much over the slowing pounding of my heart. The only other thing I really noticed, was that exhaustion was quickly creeping up on me. Two days of fighting and running was quickly catching up to me.

"Sleep first, tests later. Can you direct me to wherever the officer's cabins are?"

"Of course, follow me."

That was the last thing I remembered that night.

 **Author's Note: While this isn't a great chapter, and I'm not too happy with it, it is done now. Only one more chapter until I start working on Part 2.**


	7. Chapter 7 (TL:DR Edition)

So this chapter will just be one giant authors note. I find that its the hardest to write the simplest scenes and I have been trying to write this chapter for months now. So, since I can't do this anymore for the life of me, I'm just gonna give you guys the premise and let you decide exactly how stuff went.

The entire premise is that they make it back to the city, meet the vanguard, secure assurances from everyone involved that they wont say anything, and then they go get drunk. That is literally the entire chapter. God I feel stupid for not being able to write it.

If you're just here for the premise, you're good to go. the rest of this is just going to be putting events down on "paper" for both you and me.

I tend to not like how event spacing is carried out, for game purposes, it works, but for writing, no way. So I'm spreading things out over more time. Since I don't know the exact year this takes place in (I'm pretty sure the year is somewhere in one of the chapters, but I just don't want to think of it right now, I'm writing this before I have to leave for my college classes) I'm gonna do the timeline in a different format, similar to the star wars timeline.

Part 1: The Beginning

Part 2: (Name and content to be determined)

Part 3: The Taken King (1 year 7 months)

Part 4: Vanishing Act (2 years 3 months)

Part 5: Rise of Iron (3 years 9 months)

Part 6: The Red War (4 years 1 month)

Part 7: Vengeance (5 years)

Part 8: The Dreaming City (5 years 2 months)

Part 9: Moon's Haunted (6 Years)

This is only the tentative world timeline, I'm going to work to get these out faster and hope that each chapter is better than the last. The reason the annual pass stuff is left off is because those happen throughout parts 6-8. The Joker's wild section in particular will take place after part 8, simply because there is a large event that happens during that which I'm very excited to write, but that's a long ways off. And of course, as I write that on my computer with one hand, I'm writing bits and pieces of it on my phone with the other.

The part numbers may not stay the same because I'll probably add more parts in between, but the dates that everything happens probably won't change.

As one last note, I may slowly start adding a bit more fantasy elements into the story as we go. Reason being, that we as guardians use space magic. So why not expand on that more. It not only gives me a bit more creative freedom, but also lets me really separate this story from the others. And now, I'll start writing Part 2, because I literally have nothing better to do in this English class.


End file.
